


Awaiting Dawn

by skylamoonlight



Series: Perseus - Twin brother of Draco Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Past Deathly Sick OC, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel Fix-It, Transmigration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylamoonlight/pseuds/skylamoonlight
Summary: He was just an ordinary boy with a tragic fate. From a young age he was a sickly child, going from doctors to hospitals all the time. Really it was a miracle he survived to eighteen. He loved reading books to pass the time, but she especially loved reading Harry Potter. The world of Harry Potter was different from his, full of magic and wonder.  Even in his last moments of life he read Harry Potter, he died peacefully in his sleep.To his shock he woke up the next day in an unfamilliar place with a blond boy calling him his brother.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Potter nee Evans, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, OC|Original Character/Blaise Zabini, OC|Original Character/Theodore Nott, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Perseus - Twin brother of Draco Malfoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050641
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Awaiting Dawn

Perseus was always a sickly child. His earliest memory is of white wall of the hospital room, where he seemed to constantly be. 

He never experienced a normal live. He was never able to run freely, play with other children or go to school. He longed for a live where he wasn't bound to the hospital bed, a live where he was happy. 

To pass time, Perseus often read. He liked fantasy books and he had his favourite fantasy series, Harry Potter. The world of Harry Potter was so different from the one he lead, full of magic and wonder, but also war and death. He was fascinated by it and often wished he could be there instead of this cold sadden life he lead.

Recently Perseus turned eighteen, an age he should be celebrating, but instead he was bound to bed, not able to see anyone.

His condition was so bad Perseus couldn't even see anyone anymore, but it wasn't like his parents visited him anymore. They hated his, he knew that, he heard the way they talked about him as a burden when they he was asleep. 

Every day he was getting worse, everything hurt him these days. He knew he didn't have much time left. 

And still he didn’t give up, he still read all his favourite books, the nurses trying to help cheer him up. 

That day was different somehow. Perseus could feel it in his bones that it was his time. He made peace with it, but that didn't mean he wanted to die. He wanted to live, to experience a normal life, but even that couldn't be granted to him.

Perseus died few days before his nineteenth birthday. 

~~~~

Perseus woke up. It would be normal if not for the fact he fricking died, he was sure of that. 

The bed he was lying in was soft, too soft. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling that was not white. He was so used to white walls and ceilings it bothered him when it was a different color. 

Perseus sat up quickly, taking in his surroundings. It was a spacious room, clearly made for a child. There were stuffed animal everywhere, especially dragons in every color imaginable. The bed he was lying in was located in the middle of the room, the silky sheets were an almost silver color.

The room itself was colored in deep green with specks of silver. Something about it was familiar to Perseus, but he couldn't pinpoint why. He hesitantly got up, making his way towards a mirror that was next to a spacious closet.

There was no sick boy in the mirror, not at all. Instead Perseus was staring at a boy no more then ten years old, he had longer pale blond hair with piercing gray, nearly silver eyes. But what was the most shocking was...he looked healthy. No sunken cheeks and visible ribs, instead he had plump round cheeks and an physique adequate for his age. 

Perseus had a creeping suspicion and willed himself to not panic. It would do no good to panic in such situation. 

Suddenly the doors leading to his room flung open, revealling a boy around the same age. He had pale blond hair and almost silver eyes. He looked around the room and when he spotted Perseus, his face split into a huge grin.

"Percy! Do you know what day it is today?" The boy tried to hide his smile, failing miserably.

Perseus was understandably confused, how did this boy know his name? He decided to reply nonetheless, "No, care to tell me?" He lifted one of his eyebrows. eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Percy!" The boy groaned at her reaction, "Did you seriously forgot again? It's our eleventh birthday! We're going to get our Hogwarts letter this year!" Oh fuck. Perseus is truly fucked. If he was right, then the boy before him was Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly a wave of memories hit him all at once. Strangely they weren't his, but at the same time they were. It was the body's previous occupant's memories.

He was four when he came up with the nickname dragon for Draco. He found a pictured book of dragons and one of them was white, he instantly though of Draco and he has been calling him that ever since.

He was five when Lucius hit him for the first time. Draco accidentally broke an important vase and he took the blame on himself. He couldn't get up from bed for three days straight.

He was six when he realized his parents opinions were trash and that purity doesn't matter. He was only six...

He was seven when Narcissa told him she hated him. Narcissa apologized a few days later for it.

He was eight when Lucius beat up Draco so badly he ended up with broken ribs. 

He was nine when he realized he loved more his godfather then her own parents. He also realized Severus didn't know what his parents have been doing to him and his twin.

He was ten when Draco took a hit for him from Lucius, esentially leading to both of them beaten and bloody.

Alright, this was worse than he anticipated. Way worse. The previous occupant of the body had complete shit life! Why was Perseus’s luck so bad??

Atleast it was quite useful to know the past of this body, he can act normally until he figures out what the fuck is going. Altough he was terrified even more now of Lucius Malfoy. 

"Dragon, you know how I am with dates." Draco was looking at Perseus in disbilief at his nonchalant tone. Judging by the memories he just received, it was normal for Perseus to not really care about their birthday. 

"Percy, come on! Mother and father are already waiting for us in the dinning hall!" Draco started to drag Perseus out of the room, but he dug his heels in. 

"I have to dress first dragon. I don't think our parents would appreciate if I came there in just my pyjamas." Draco flushed a pretty red, embarrased. He quickly blacked out of his room, slamming the door behind him. 

Perseus huffed out a laugh, turning to the huge closet. He opened it and could only gap at the sheer amounts of clothes it obtained. The clothes were in all colors, but green was the most promiment. Perseus didn’t mind as green was his favourite color, he was actually pleased. 

He quickly dressed into a deep green robes, brushed his hair and hurried out of the room. Draco already waited for him infront of her room. Together they went to the dinning hall where their parents awaited them.


End file.
